


Casa Erotica: Sexual Tension

by AlexBarton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT, smut, Lucifer/OC, based on the prompt "Imagine you and Lucifer in Casa Erotica" from Dirty Supernatural Imagines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casa Erotica: Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt from Dirty Supernatural Imagines: Imagine you and Lucifer in Casa Erotica (credit below)
> 
> A/N: I don't own anything. Also, I slightly deviated from the prompt. It's not exactly Casa Erotica. I hope you enjoy it though!

The first thing you noticed was that you were no longer with Sam and Dean. The second thing you noticed was the fallen angel looking around across the room from you. The third thing you noticed was that your comfortable plaid and jeans had been swapped for a formfitting black dress with geometric cutouts.

“What the fuck?”

At that, Lucifer looked over at you. “Why are you here?”

“How the fuck should I know? Why the hell are you here? And where the hell is “here” anyway?”

At that moment, Gabriel appeared.

“Hey kiddos!”

“Gabriel,” Lucifer replied calmly.

“So I’m sure you’re wondering what’s going on.”

You roll your eyes.

Gabriel continues, “Samsquatch, Deano, and I have noticed some tension between the two of you, so you’re stuck in here until you fuck it out.”

Your eyes narrow to slits. “Gabriel,” you begin dangerously, “The reason there is tension is because he tried to kill us. Us having sex will not change the fact.”

Gabriel grinned and plucked a lollipop out of thin air. “Well you might want to get on with the sex part, otherwise you’ll be stuck here for a bit.”

At that, you ran towards Gabriel, screaming, “You fuckwad, I will cut your dick off, and try explaining _that_ to Sam!”

However, you didn’t reach the archangel - an arm grabbed you.

“Hannah stop. Attempting to hurt him won’t change anything, and it might make things worse.”

You wrenched your arm away from Lucifer, and he held up his hands.

“Don’t touch me,” you spat.

“Have fun kiddos,” Gabriel sang before disappearing again.

You ignored Gabriel’s departure, fury seething in your eyes as you looked up at the Morningstar. “Just because you decided to help us with Abaddon doesn’t make us alright.”

Lucifer looked at you quizzically. “What did I ever do to you?”

You raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “You fucked with Sam and Dean’s lives, which in extension fucked with mine. You fucking made Sam hallucinate. You’ve made all our lives miserable and I’m not about to forgive you and start singing Kumbayah with you because you made one decision that helped us.”

Lucifer tried to grab your arm, but you punched him in the jaw, forgetting that it wouldn’t hurt him. When your fist connected with his chin, you whimpered in pain as you felt the bones in your hand crack.

His eyes widened and he reached towards you. “Let me heal that.”

You turned away. “Don’t touch me.”

That was the first time he finally showed his irritation. “Don’t be stupid. Give me your hand. If you don’t, I can always use force.”

Reluctantly, you hold out your hand. Lucifer takes it for the briefest moment before releasing you. You flex your hand experimentally.

“Thanks…” you say, grudgingly.

He nods and the two of you split up to explore where Gabriel has deposited you. You find that it’s basically a bedroom with a bathroom and kitchenette attached.

You huff with frustration and sit on the bed. “You’re an archangel right?”

Lucifer looks over at you. “Was. I was an archangel. I fell remember?”

You wave your hand. “Yeah, but I mean, you were stronger than Gabriel. Couldn’t you just mojo us out of here?”

He looks thoughtful for a moment. “Unfortunately no. This isn’t really my specialty. I don’t know how Gabriel set this up and if I don’t reverse it properly, bad things could happen. Plus I don’t know how much energy it would take to reverse this. I might not be strong enough anymore.”

You slump. “Ah it’s okay I guess. It was just a thought.”

He shrugs then continues pacing the room. Hours pass, and you begin to feel sleepy.

You clear your throat. “Um… I’m gonna go to sleep.”

He just stares at you.

“So don’t do anything creepy. Such as get in bed with me. That’s not something that’s going to be happening.”

Another flash of irritation crosses Lucifer’s face. “Yes I understand. Don’t touch you. I understand what the word ‘no’ means, contrary to popular belief. Consent is important for anything. At any rate, I don’t need sleep, so you don’t need to be concerned about that.”

You narrow your eyes. “Right. Well goodnight.”

The next few days pass slowly. For the most part, you and Lucifer ignore each other, only speaking when you are going to cook. Gabriel keeps the kitchenette stocked, so you don’t worry about running out of food. However, being stuck in this place is starting to wear on your nerves. Lucifer finds you one morning sitting on the edge of the bed with your knees hugged to your chest, your eyes blank as you stare at the wall.

He moves towards you, then remembers your no contact rule and stops short. “Hannah,” he hesitates,  
“Are you okay?”

You blink up at him. “Go away.”

Lucifer moves to go, but you break down crying. He stands there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

“I feel as if I never left the real world. I’m still all alone, here or there, still useless.”

Lucifer raises a hand to pat your back, but then puts it back down.

You wipe your eyes. “I’m going to go shower.”

“Wait, Hannah.”

You turn around.

Lucifer looks uncertain. “You’re uh, you’re not as bad as I thought you would be. For a human.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Is that supposed to comfort me?”

He shrugs. “It was the best I could come up with. I’m not really used to crying females. Or crying humans. Or humans in general.”

At his rambling explanation, the side of your mouth quirks in a small smile. “Okay then.”

After your shower, you go to the fridge. Usually Lucifer doesn’t eat with you, but after his attempt to comfort you, you’re feeling gracious enough to ask him if he wants to try eating human food. At your question his eyes widen.

“I really don’t know. I’ve never really eaten. I mean, Nick remembers eating, but I’ve never actually…” he trails off.

“French toast, eggs, and bacon sound good?”

Lucifer shrugs, and you take it as an affirmative. Twenty minutes later, the two of you are sitting down with piles of food. Despite the fact that he doesn’t actually need to eat, Lucifer eats twice as much as you do.

“You like it?” you ask apprehensively. You’re not sure why you want him to have enjoyed food so much.

He nods. “That was… interesting? It was delicious, but different.”

You chuckle. “Well I’m glad it was at least enjoyable.”

You start doing the dishes, and to your surprise, Lucifer helps you dry. You keep looking at him, thinking of millions of questions you’d like to ask him.

He smirks over at you. “Ask it.”

You look up in surprise. “Are you reading my mind?”

He shakes his head. “Consent, remember? I, unlike other angels, do not just pick through your head. I could tell by your actions and posture. So what’s the question that’s burning your tongue?”

“What’s Hell like? And Heaven? And God? And what were the dinosaurs like? Was the T-Rex really as badass as everyone makes it out to be? Is there really a Loch Ness Monster? What about Sasquatch?”

You take a deep breath.

Lucifer’s amused grin makes you stop with the questions. “Curious are we? Sasquatch… well I’d say Sam has that covered.”

The giggle that escapes you has you clamping a hand over your mouth in shock.

Lucifer just rolls his eyes. “Let’s see… Nessie is real. She’s a real pain in the ass too. Very temperamental. Dinosaurs were okay I guess. I think the megalodons were cooler, in my opinion…”

Lucifer’s stories continue for the rest of the day and into the next. In you, he finds a rapt audience and suddenly neither of you are so bored. You fall asleep midway through the story of how the seventh caliph of Iran wanted to marry a camel and you wake in the morning to find that Lucifer has tucked you into bed.

+++++

By your estimate, it’s been almost three weeks since Gabriel stuck you in this place. Three weeks without nightmares. But of course, your luck couldn’t last. You awake, gasping as cold hands grasp your flailing arms. When you calm down enough, Lucifer releases you nervously.

“Sorry for touching you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

You shake your head and roll into his chest, clutching his t-shirt and trying to get your breathing under control. At your touch, Lucifer tenses but slowly relaxes and starts rubbing circles into your back.

When you’re okay, you pull back and whisper, “Sorry about that.”

“What for? Having a nightmare? It’s perfectly normal.”

You flush, embarrassed. “I know, but it makes me feel weak.”

Lucifer pats your back, then moves to get out of the bed, but you grab his wrist.

“Wait… will you… would you stay? Just for tonight?”

He hesitates before nodding. You drift back to sleep, his arms wrapped around you.

The next day, the two of you begin sharing tentative touches. With that come the lingering looks, the uncertainty of what the relationship between the two of you is. That night, you steel yourself and ask, “Lucifer? Would you like to share the bed?”

He arches an eyebrow but nods. You fall asleep in his arms for the second night in a row. You wake a few hours later to a tell-tale bulge pressing into your back. A small thrill of desire runs through you. You try to shift in Lucifer’s arms, but he begins to wake. After a few seconds, he comprehends the position that you’re both in and immediately releases you and sits up.

“I’m so sorry Hannah. I didn’t… I don’t know…”

You cut him off by rolling over and straddling his waist, eliciting a low groan when you come in contact with his boxer-covered erection.

“Shh it’s okay.”

His breathing is ragged, his eyes closed, fists bunched in the sheets trying to control himself.

You cup his face with one hand. “Can I kiss you?” you murmur.

He leans into your touch. “Please,” he whispers, “Please I… I want… I need…”

You lean in and press your lips to his. He responds enthusiastically, bringing his hands to your waist. After a few minutes, you pull away to breathe, chest heaving. Lucifer leans his forehead against your shoulder and you run your fingers through his hair.

“I… I can’t….”

You stop. “What’s wrong?”

Lucifer shakes his head. “It’s been so long since anyone touched me in any manner. I’m not used to it, especially with how tender you’re being.”

You kiss the top of his head. “We can stop if you want.”

He shakes his head, then kisses you soundly. When you break apart, he starts to pull your shirt off. You tense slightly, and he notices.

“What?”

You look down. “I just… it’s been a while.”

Lucifer starts chuckling. “It’s been a while? Do you know who you’re talking to?”

You blush. “Oh, right. Sorry I forgot.”

He grabs your chin and tilts your face up. “If you don’t want to, we can keep waiting.”

“No!” you protest, “I… I want this,” you continue quietly.

“Let me know if you want to stop at any time,” he says seriously.

You nod, and then he takes off your shirt, rolls you over, and starts kissing your neck.

“At first… I thought… this… would be… unbearable….” Lucifer accents each word with a kiss down your body, “But now, I’m rather enjoying the time we spent together.”

He’s now grinning at you from between your legs. You feel him nose at your wet panties before his tongue starts licking at your core through the cloth. You whimper and reach down to tangle your hands in his hair. His resulting groan sends wonderful vibrations over your clit.

“Please, just please….”

Lucifer chuckles. “Please what?”

You gasp, “More.”

He mojos your panties away and plunges his tongue into your wet pussy. You scream and pull on his hair, eliciting more vibrations from his groan. His tongue is skilled and after only a few minutes, you feel yourself close to orgasm.

“Lucifer…”

He just hums against your clit.

“Lucifer,” you manage to get his attention this time.

He looks up at you, face glistening, and the sight almost makes you come right there and then. You take a deep breath.

“Get in me. Now.”

He smirks. “Impatient are we?”

You whine, but he pulls off his boxers and lines up at your entrance.

“You sure about this?”

“God yes.”

He slides into you, the feeling of fullness driving you insane.

“Don’t say my Father’s name during sex,” he growls in your ear.

You pause. “That’s not something I ever thought I would hear.”

You giggle, but it’s cut off by a snap of Lucifer’s hips. He sets a fast pace, holding your arms above your head, kissing everywhere he can reach. Your orgasm is starting to build again, and Lucifer is playing your body like an instrument. He reaches in between you to pinch your clit, and the combination of pleasure and pain sends you over the edge. You feel his pace falter and pulls out. You look up in confusion.

“No protection. And I don’t want to get you pregnant.”

You nod, then sit up and take his cock in your hand. He groans, then takes a sharp breath when your mouth envelopes his shaft. You take as much of him in as you can, pressing your tongue to his frenulum and the vein on the underside of his shaft, until your nose is pressed against his pelvis. You can hear him saying something in Enochian above you. You pull off, then start bobbing your head fast, his hand coming to rest in your hair. His grip suddenly tightens, and you take as much of his cock in your mouth as you can, then he’s cumming, warm and salty down your throat.

He whispers your name when he comes, then you slowly pull off, cleaning him up before looking at his face. He cups your face tenderly and leans in to kiss you.

Suddenly, you’re both standing fully dressed in the library of the Bunker, his hand still on your cheek.

“It’s about damn time,” you hear Gabriel’s voice say.

You spin around to see him, Dean, Sam, and Cas sitting at the table doing research.

“Yeah it only took you 24 days to finally fuck,” Dean chimed in.

You flipped them off, then stalked out of the library. Lucifer stands there for a few seconds, then follows you.

“Hannah, I just wanted to say that we can behave as normal here. Nothing has to change based on what happened.”

You stop. “No… I don’t want to hate you… you’re actually pretty cool and I enjoyed these past few days, and would you sleep in my bed tonight?”

Lucifer touches your face and whispers your name almost reverently. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/84132660528/source


End file.
